Hermione's Vacation
by xxKaraKayxx
Summary: Hermione goes on a vacation, only to bump into the one and only Draco Malfoy. What with new spells, obnoxious teenage girls, and water, Hermione is in for an exciting vacation...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting a new story! Hooray!**

**I need to say that this story is… 'stolen' from the author livin4rain. Mainly because the author last wrote in 2006 and I feel this is too great of an idea to pass up. Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: Really? You think so? If I was a billionaire I won't be wasting my time here. No way.**

Chapter One. Forced Vacation.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"Please, Hermione?" he begged.

"One, measly week vacation on fabulous tropical wizarding island in a five-star hotel? Hermione!" Ginny added.

"Come on, Hermione, you know it'll be fantastic!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"No! The office will fall apart! Lose order! Go into chaos!" Hermione argued.

"I'll help," Harry offered.

"Yeah, the office members will listen to you…oh," Hermione realized. The office members would be more than thrilled to have the Boy-Who-Lived as their temporary boss. It would be even better than having a member of the Golden Trio. And she knew it, too. "Fine," she sulked.

"Great! I knew it!" Ginny squealed. "Also, Hermione," she said seriously, "I bought the CUTEST bikini for you…package deal!" she added, seeing Hermione's face scrunch up into a scowl. "No other bathing suits!"

"You guys are so mean," Hermione groaned. "I'm going to pack. Harry, here are my week's plans." And she shoved a thick folder into his hands.

"Hermione!" he protested.

"I'll help you, mate," Ron said.

Just imagine how my colleagues would boast…having all three members of the Golden Trio as their bosses at one point in time, Hermione thought.

The next morning Hermione drove to the Ministry of Magic in her Maserati, wearing skintight light blue long jeans, a leather belt, a white, see-through blouse, and huge, glittery black hoop earrings. Perched on her head was a pair of large, square sunglasses, and on her feet were plain black flats. With a shiny, black designer handbag on her shoulder and a shiny blue luggage trailing behind her, she walked through the hall, ignoring any stares and whispers. Strolling to the receptionist, she said, "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger and am here to use the Portkey to the Island."

"Oh, Miss Granger!" the receptionist said, extremely nervous. "Right here, please…my name is Belle," she added.

"Well then, Belle, I hope I'm not late," Hermione said crisply.

"Of course not," Belle quickly said. "No, no!"

The two walked into a room where a leather-bound notebook was sitting on a polished oak table.

"The notebook has all the information you need inside, and is also the Portkey there and back, at ten o'clock precisely. If you miss it, you might have to wait another two hours for us to schedule another one," Belle stuttered.

"Thank you, Belle," Hermione smiled at the receptionist, who nearly fainted. Hermione touched the notebook.

"Three, two, one," Belle said, then Hermione was pulled to the Island.

Landing on a wooden dock on top of a clear, blue-green ocean, Hermione stumbled slightly before striding purposefully towards a pair of grand white marble doors. Putting a hand on the golden handles, she hesitated for a moment before pushing the (very heavy) doors open.

Inside was cool and luxurious, with leather couches, chandeliers, and lots of marble.

After checking in with the hotel receptionist, who was far more professional than the Ministry of Magic one, Hermione settled down on a leather armchair to wait as they readied her room.

A minute later the receptionist came back to say it would be a good twenty minutes before her suite would be ready.

"This way to the restaurant, Miss Granger," she said.

The restaurant was posh, and had huge windows and dark furniture. Hermione ordered a salad, and then settled herself once again on a soft couch to read a magazine.

Five minutes later she heard the door open again. The group of girls at one of the tables slightly far away from her began whispering and giggling. They obviously were spoiled, stuck-up purebloods, most likely Slytherins judging by the way they dressed (totally inappropriately) and their moods and faces (stuck up noses, turned down mouths and lifted, I-don't-care-about-you faces). The middle-aged gentleman eating spaghetti took no notice. She took no notice as well until a smartly dressed gentleman strode pass her couch to the bar.

Guess what?

The gentleman had platinum blonde hair, sharp features, and an air suggesting he disregarded everything and everyone around him.

Hermione had the feeling she knew him. That was bad.

Then he turned around, and completely ignoring the disappointed girls, strode over to her and took a seat next to her on the couch.

He turned to face her.

"I feel like I know you," he said suspiciously.

"You do," Hermione answered.

"But you're prettier than any of the girls at Hogwarts… Granger especially.

"Well, then," Hermione said, beginning to get angry, "I'm that mudblood you would taunt, tease, and prank!" She stood up and grabbed her luggage, though not before witnessing Malfoy's shocked face.

"Hold on a moment," he said, standing up as well. Hermione noticed he was a good head taller than her now…rather much diminishing her chances of giving him a good slap. "What I said earlier was true, you know," Malfoy said awkwardly, "I really do think you are prettier than the girls at Hogwarts. Besides, I didn't recognize you without your hair."

"Oh yes, my hair, right? The bird's nest? The thing you would say was infested with insects?" Hermione's temper was rising.

"Look, Granger," Malfoy said, putting two hands up in surrender, "I was afraid of my father!"

"Hmm." Hermione gave him a skeptical look, one brow arched. "A Malfoy admitting to being afraid. Now that's something new."

Malfoy threw his hands up in exasperation. "Why does everyone say something along those lines every time I try to be nice, apologize, or help?"

"Because it's unexpected," Hermione answered.

"Also," Malfoy said unexpectedly, "I never knew you were one to wear a see-through white blouse."

"I'm on holiday," Hermione blushed.

"Really? I was under the impression the mighty Hermione Granger never ceased working," Malfoy grinned.

Hermione couldn't figure out why she laughed. "Ron, Harry, and Ginny persuaded me to go on vacation," she said.

One of the giggly teens from the other table chose this moment to come over. Much to Hermione's disgust, she noticed the girl was wearing way too much makeup, fake eyelashes that were too thick and too long to be even the slightest bit realistic, earrings that really should be banned for their weight and length, the tiniest denim miniskirt, and an extremely tight-fitting sky blue tube top.

Fluttering her eyelashes and hooking her arm through Malfoy's, she said, "Hello, dear, why don't you ditch this ugly excuse for a woman and join me and my attractive friends over there?"

Hermione could not help but feel like she was about to be sick.

Malfoy gave her and extremely dirty look, and tugged his arm out of her colored claws—no, nails. "If you'd excuse me," he said coldly, "This is Hermione Granger and she is most definitely prettier than you and your friends."

The girl looked shocked, and gave Hermione an even dirtier look then said in a voice as sweet as honey, "Very well dear, we'll talk later!" Blowing him an exaggerated kiss (which Malfoy promptly avoided), she flounced off to her table, somehow managing to keep her skirt from showing…what should not be showed.

Malfoy turned back to Hermione.

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly.

"For what? Those pathetic girls exist for clothing and makeup. I'd like to see what they're like without their makeup and in baggy pajamas," Malfoy scoffed.

"Still, you stood up for me," Hermione smiled, "so thank you."

He nodded.

"I think I know a spell," Hermione said excitedly. "Hang on…" she rooted through her massive brain capacity to search for the spell. "Okay, swish, downward swipe. Say _Clatharium Malfunctious_ and imagine what you want them to look like."

"Oh, is this going to be fun," Malfoy smiled evilly.

"You have no idea how devious you look," Hermione shuddered.

"Clatharium Malfunctious!" Malfoy whispered, waving his wand.

A few seconds later many loud, piercing shrieks ripped through the normal quiet. Hermione glanced at the teenagers and chuckled. All of them had two pigtails in pink ribbons on their head, and their faces where completely devoid of makeup. Their earrings were Minnie Mouse decorated, and they were all wearing super baggy pajama pants of varying colors. Their shirts were extremely baggy as well, and had faded pictures of Mickey Mouse, Tweedy Bird, Tom and Jerry, and more cartoon characters. On their feet were lousy quality rubber flip-flops.

Malfoy suddenly turned to Hermione and grinned in her direction.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione said warningly.

"I do," he said simply, but instead of changing her clothes to ugly pajamas, they became a gorgeous Slytherin green floor-length ball gown, with sliver silk ribbon and diamond decorations. She was wearing beautiful silver high-heels, teardrop shaped diamond earrings, and a teardrop-pendant silver necklace. On her wrist was a delicate silver watch.

"My turn," Hermione smiled at him.

In a flash he was wearing a dashing tuxedo. On his wrist was an expensive silver Rolex, and his cufflinks were gold. Heeled dress shoes created a click-clocking noise as he walked.

"Wait." Now he was wearing a silver shirt.

Malfoy offered Hermione his arm, and each pulling their suitcase, they exited the restaurant with their backs to the gaping girls.

In her suite, Hermione reflected on her day.

Malfoy had been nice.

They had changed the clothes of some very 'deserving' girls.

She had gone on vacation.

It certainly was a weird day.

**Tell me how you like it! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Whoop!**

**Just to say, I wrote this story to take place in the future because I tend to make characters very Out Of Character. **** I'm going to make this short, as I want to update my other story as well: **_**Children the Angels From Hell.**_** Still, enjoy!**

Chapter Two. The First Activity.

Hermione yawned and woke up. Her first thought was to go back to sleep in this extremely comfortable bed, but then she actually was knocked awake when a stray hand knocked against the polished dark wood bedside table.

"Ow," she moaned, clutching her wrist. "Hey…What's that?"

On the table was a slightly fizzing blue drink in a glass. Beside it was a note.

_To Ms. Hermione Granger:_

_This drink is a Muggle concoction, made from fruit and a type of fizzing drink: Sprite, as we believe it's called. As many guests liked it, we had it delivered to your suite as a morning drink. We hope you enjoy it as well._

_If you like it, please write a note at the bottom of this paper. Thank you._

"Oh well," Hermione shrugged, and took a sip. It was rather good, and Hermione finished it in half a minute.

She took the black fountain pen by the note and wrote 'Yes. I liked it,' at the bottom.

In beautifully written cursive, another note suddenly replaced the past one.

It said:

_To Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_The Wizarding Island Resort is holding a 'scuba diving,' as Muggles call it, activity at 2.00 PM today. Please show up wearing a bathing suit, and bringing a nice outfit, as afterwards we have a party. _

Yes, Hermione decided, she was going.

So at 2.00 she arrived in a sundress wearing a red bikini inside. (The bikini was courtesy of Ginny. Of course, Ginny being Ginny she had to choose a bikini that was tied at the shoulders and back.) Hermione thought it was rather too revealing for her taste, but Ginny had persuaded her—more like forced her, Hermione thought—and stuffed the bikini in her suitcase.

At the shore of the beach were gathered around 40 people, and three instructors were standing on a raised wooden platform.

"Hello, ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls," one of the instructors smiled.

Boys and girls? Oh. There were two boys and two girls standing with their parents at the side.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy," the instructor added.

Malfoy was approaching from the hotel. He came up to stand beside Hermione.

"Nice beds, huh?" he asked conversationally.

"I could barely wake up!" Hermione laughed.

"I agree. Oh, look, the Great Idiot and her crew!" Malfoy pointed.

Hermione looked in that direction and chuckled. "Where are the Disney swimsuits?" she teased quietly.

Malfoy was in the process of getting his wand out when Hermione stopped him.

"Wait. I have a better idea. Later," she added when she saw his inquisitive look. "But really, the Great Idiot has horrible taste," she said, smiling.

Indeed.

The so-called 'Great Idiot' was wearing a strapless, very neon pink bikini. Her friends were wearing similar ones, only with neon yellow (blinding), green (alien), and orange (Yuck! Is that the sun?) colored bikinis.

They strutted down the beach in matching stilettos, hips swaying in a disgusting fashion.

"They're doing it all wrong," Hermione observed. "They can't even walk properly in heels."

"And you can?" Malfoy asked.

"Sure," Hermione answered. She ran in front of the Idiot Group, took off her sundress, and transfigured her flats into stilettos. Hermione model-walked back to Malfoy, her steps graceful and confidently beautiful at the same time.

The Great Idiot and her friends, compared to Hermione, were pieces of trash.

Malfoy applauded.

The Idiot scowled and tried to make her walk better, but with bent legs and over-done swaying she stumbled and crashed into a palm tree.

Hermione began laughing uncontrollably, and Malfoy joined her.

"You bitch!" the idiot shrieked once she removed her face from the tree. Stuck in her hair were lots of little frays from the trunk, and her brilliantly red lipstick was smeared all over the place.

"What did I do?" Hermione asked innocently.

Of course, she hadn't done anything.

"You're a genius," Malfoy told her.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled warmly at him.

The Idiot's friends were trying to model-walk. One fell. One splashed into the ocean. And one was even so bad as to a) trip over a rock, b) skid over the grass on her stomach, and c) do a somersault into the ocean.

Hermione had a stitch in her side, tears were coming out of her eyes, and she was close to rolling on the ground.

"Alright, guests," an instructor yelled energetically, "Bubble head charms on!"

"I know a better spell," Hermione whispered to Malfoy. Tapping her head, she whispered, "_Oxygidus_."

Malfoy copied her.

"Alright, guests!" the instructor beamed, "Pressure charms on! Say, _reflectus_!"

"Reflectus!" everyone roared, all feeling very much like they were in school again.

"Choose your partners!"

Hermione held Malfoy's hand, ignoring the sudden thrill that thrummed through her.

**(Wasn't that awesome? '**_**T**_**hrill **_**t**_**hat **_**t**_**hrummed **_**t**_**hrough?')**

"Okay, everyone!" the instructor roared. "Be out in two hours! The charms will vanish in three unless you take it off sooner! In one, two, three!"

Hermione did an elegant dive, Malfoy following right behind.

She immediately headed into deeper waters, searching for beautiful fish, corals, and more exotic animals.

Malfoy was three feet behind.

Hermione had just let out a breath and was about to breath in when something tapped her head and her Oxygidus charm was removed.

She spluttered as she breathed in water, and spots swam in front of her eyes. Faintly, she saw two fuzzy neon pink spots as well as green, orange, and yellow ones holding back a black one. She began to lose consciousness and sink, and her last thought was, 'Are hands TOUCHING that black spot?!'

**I'm not going to be so evil. I'm adding another few paragraphs! Thank me! **

Hermione opened her eyes dizzily as she blearily took in her surroundings. She was in a dull, grey-walled room with only a brown pullout couch against one wall. The singular window was barred, and the wooden door had no lock. It probably was locked from the outside.

Then she began to panic when she realized she was secured to a wooden chair, her hands bound behind. Her feet were also secured to the two front legs of the chair, and she found she was still in her red bikini, with two red stilettos on her feet.

She had not worn the stilettos to swim.

Something was up, and that thought was confirmed when the Idiot entered the room, grinning evilly.

"Hello, mudblood," she said in a simpering honey-sweet voice. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Let me go!" Hermione shouted.

"Oh, I never tied you up!" the Idiot cackled. "By the way, my name is…Master."

"What?" Hermione yelled. "What a stupid name! Really!"

"Nope," the Idiot smiled, baring her teeth, "That's not my real name…"

Hermione dreaded the next sentence already.

"…That's what you'll call me."

Yup. Hermione had expected it.

"As for who tied you up," the Idiot threw back and laughed, "It was your friend."

Malfoy entered the room, and Hermione gasped.

But there was something wrong with him.

His eyes were blank.

Being the smart witch she was, Hermione immediately came to the (correct) conclusion.

As if she'd read Hermione's mind, the Idiot laughed.

"Oh, yes, he's Imperiused. Isn't it wonderful? Yes!" she said, and waved her wand.

Malfoy immediately bent down to kiss her.

Hermione felt boiling rage well up inside her.

"You're in for it, you little piece of good-for-nothing shit!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh, not yet," the Great Idiot grinned. Waving her wand, Malfoy came over to Hermione and robotically lifted her, chair and all, onto the couch, face-first.

"Guess what, bitch?" the Idiot chuckled. "You're going to be humiliated."

Waving her wand and taking out a wizard camera, she stood back to watch.

Malfoy used his wand to vanish the back of the chair and rebind Hermione's hands to the bottom of the couch. Then he began to spank her bottom.

Hard.

The idiot cackled manically and took a picture. Putting it in front of Hermione, she said, "Look. The great Hermione Granger! Oh yes!"

Hermione choked back sobs as she watched herself get spanked again and again. Her hands, which where gripping the couch in pain, became numb.

Fairly soon, her bottom was numb as well.

Hermione's eyes watered.

The Idiot's friends came in to watch and laugh.

Hermione began to cry.

**I was planning to end much sooner, but I was worried I'd forget. Was that bad? Too violent? I'm a soft kind of person, and I hate violence.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. The Happenings on Tuesday.

Draco was in bliss. He was floating in a magnificent world, with no problems. Where was he? He had to find this place again. He was previously diving with Hermione—what?

Hermione! The last thing was when she was drowning, drowning…

Uh oh. Now he recognized this feeling.

He was under the Imperius Curse.

That was bad.

Draco struggled to regain his senses.

His hearing was first to come. People were laughing.

Then was his nose. Heavy perfume, and…the smell of Hermione.

Since when did he know how Hermione smelled?

Then his feelings came back. He was standing, leaning on a soft cushion-like material—a sofa, perhaps. One hand was gripping a wooden stick.

Another hand was repeatedly coming into contact with something soft, frequently and hard.

He knew that feeling.

This was horrible.

He smelled Hermione; it was probably the Great Idiot and Co. laughing; his hand was smacking something.

His sight came back, and so did his increasing horror.

He was leaning on a brown couch, and the four Idiots where in unbearably short, neon dresses and heels in front of the door.

His wand was beside him…good.

His hands…oh! Oh! Oh. That was…horrible! Terrible! Insufferable! Those…hellish, emotionless teenage Slytherin girls!

They. Will. Pay!

Draco struggled, hard, pushing with all his might.

Draco knew he had to break out of this. He shouldn't be hurting Hermione! He couldn't! Hermione was too precious…wait. Precious? Where did that come from? As he watched his own actions through an invisible, iron wall, Draco felt himself getting more and more distressed.

He had to save Hermione.

Otherwise…

His heart couldn't take it.

Without warning, the Idiot sent another Imperius pulse through his body, and with it came a terrible minute of blankness.

After fighting hard for two minutes, Draco finally broke through his bonds to find his hands in another frightening act of dressing Hermione in a pink, childish tutu that really should only be worn on three-year-olds and putting her hair in two high pigtails on either side.

Hermione's distraught and scared brown eyes leaked liquid, and it made his heart break.

He was scared, but gathered his wits enough to grab his wand, Stun all four %&$(# pathetic excuses for humans, curse them horribly, and sooth Hermione in his arms.

O_O

Hermione found that Malfoy's eyes had suddenly cleared to reveal horror.

The next events happened in startling fast-paced activity.

That was good, but she was still scared, but relaxed and began sobbing into Malfoy's arms once the four imbeciles where Stunned and cursed.

Malfoy's arms even felt safe, and Hermione found herself trusting the Slytherin who she had so hated back in Hogwarts. She had even taken extremities to avoid Malfoy and his gang.

Hermione's scalp was sore, and her bottom felt raw. The thin material of the bikini had not helped decrease the pain, and the tutu she was wearing over the bikini was too tight. Today was certainly a terrible day.

"I—I was so stupid!" Hermione gasped, tears flowing down her face.

"No, don't worry, Hermione," Malfoy said, rubbing circles in her back soothingly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was!" she wailed. "I should have been more careful! I—I should have known!"

"No, you couldn't," Malfoy said reasonably, "Because the Great Idiot and Co. crossed the lines on evil."

"By the way," Hermione said curiously, "How did you break the curse?"

"Oh," he blushed, "Nothing."

Hermione thought back to what she had read about the Imperius Curse.

_A person of strong character, or using the feelings of true love can only break the Imperius Curse. You have to feel strong determination, powerful enough to break through the bliss and perfection you feel during the curse._

True love.

Hermione decided to let it go for now, but she stored it in her vast memory to talk about another time.

Malfoy helped her through the door, then for good measure, transfigured the wooden chair into a huge quantity of bread and water, then locked the door (Alohomora proof) behind them.

**Short, I know, but I posted two chapters in a day! Anyway, if some of you were hoping for more Hermione torture, I'm sorry but as I said in Chapter Two, I'm not a violent person. Besides, I'm only thirteen!**


End file.
